1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a small electronic timer, and more particularly to an electronic timer which is easy in setting operation for ordinary use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the conventional timers of this kind incorporate an escapement using a mainspring as the power source, and in many cases, desired time is set by turning a dial directly connected to the winding-shaft of the mainspring to wind up the mainspring. Recently, some electronic watches also provide a timer function by the digital setting mode.
There are various applications for these timers, each of which sounds an alarm to attract the user's attention when the set time has been reached. For ordinary use, the first condition of serviceable timers is easy setting operations. In this respect, the mainspring winding type timers mentioned above are preferable. But they have drawbacks to smallness. On the other hand, the digital setting type timers have the drawback of the complexity of the setting operations.